Italy: Rebirth in a robot
by RezLan-tan07
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt has lost his most tresured friend. And now he's gone crazy and built a robot. With the help of his friend Kiku, they create the most advanced Android anyone has ever seen. What the adventure here on Italy: Re-birth in a Robot!
1. Chapter 1

**RezLan-Tan: Its me again...I'm the dude who wrote HetaVasion, and now I'm writing this story!**

**P.S: I DON'T OWN HETALIA or NYOTALIA  
**

Italy: Re-birth

Prologue

*Sounds of robot limbs and joint moving*

"She is alive" A German man said.

"Yes, but I can't guarantee that she is the same" A small Japanese man said.

"Please Ludwig-san take the example of the movie Astro Boy"

"She will be perfect… just like her, I promise you that!" Ludwig said.

The man now known as Kiku, sighed. "Very well Ludwig-san. But can't she hear or see us?"

Ludwig then looked at the robot, and said: "Nein, she is still a prototype"

"Ok, but can you tell me Ludwig-san….what modifications have you done to her ever since I was sick?" Kiku said.

Ludwig sighed and said: "I guess should tell you. First, she may be a robot but she still has the brain of a human. Second, she has eyes from mini cameras. Third, her hearing is upgraded…. From the original human style of hearing, to a super sharp microphone hearing system and now she can hear up to 50 feet away! Fourth, she has self-defense weapons… and plus I have added rocket propelled legs."

"Hai... You added a lot of upgrades, for just 1 day." Kiku replied.

"Have you named her yet Ludwig-san?"

Ludwig was in complete Trans when Kiku said it. He then snapped out of it and said: "I think I will name her Feliciana"

Kiku then smiled, remembering her long time friend Feliciana Vargas. "Very well then, maybe you should get some rest Ludwig-san."

"Very well… Kiku, good night!" Ludwig said waving from behind.

"Yes, you too Ludwig-san"


	2. Chapter 2

**RezLan-Tan: Hi everyone... It has been a while since I posted a story, ever since that time... I was working on my writing... And thanks to the wonderful users of Fanfiction, I am back and I am better. Well, here is the new Italia re-born! Have fun, and please review! And you know the regular saying... I don't own any OF this... So, if you're those haters... please go... cuz haters gonna (be) hated! And, please check out these two cool people who helped me out! Yubitsume and KuroKoSuki... Thx you guyz! U da best!  
**

**Please vote for my next project on my profile! THX  
**

Italia Re-born #1

Lonely

"Kiku? Do you have the chipsets I requested from you?" A tall young blonde man said.

The man now known as Kiku propped his head and replied: "Yes, I have the chipsets. And of course I always come with a 200 piece robotics chipset toolkit."

This was the scene at the Institute of Robotics and Technology, in New York City. Professor Ludwig Beilschmidt and his assistant Kiku Honda were working on an unregistered project they had named: "Project F". Kiku knew what this meant to Ludwig as he lost a valuable ally 2 weeks ago.

"Ludwig-san, I have a question." Kiku shyly said.

Ludwig turned to his assistant. "What is it Kiku?"

"Umm…. Why did you create this…..I mean her?" Kiku asked.

Ludwig then looked to the floor, then replied, "Because, I couldn't live a day without seeing Feli. Ever since her death, I haven't been able to think very well."

Kiku then smiled, he adjusted his vision to the incomplete robot. "Hai… I understand. But why did you have to measure her chests completely accurate?"

"Umm… I suppose DID go a bit too far, just please scratch it off the list!" Ludwig said his cheeks went a bit red, blushing.

Kiku then noticed his embarrassment, and then soon enough he tried to change the subject. "Umm… Ludwig-san, is it ok if you tell me the specifications?

"No, no, no… it is ok…. But it is a bit long!" Ludwig replied, complying.

* * *

Specifications

Body: Her bones are made from iron-casted metal.

Skin: Her skin is made from the similar fabric that is used for water-proof bags, but it is still soft enough to be like human skin.

Brain: Her brain is one of the most advanced computer system, almost capable of sending data in just 15 seconds. She also has 6 hard-drives, capable of recording up to 300 years of data, along with the ultra fast Intel i7 triple cored.

Power source: She has a core from a meteorite that hit Earth millions of years ago.

Weaponry: 2 double arm canons, and lightweight baby napalm rockets.

* * *

Kiku stared at him, wide-eyed at all the work that had been done in the two days he had been gone. He snapped out of his trance, and weakly replied, "Hehe….. That is a lot of change for just two days!"

"Yes, but it is just the beginning! I will add a lot more!" Ludwig replied, with a hint of hope.

"Alright then, Ludwig-san? Do you need a ride home tonight? Or will you be sleeping in the lab again?" Kiku asked, worried.

Ludwig thought about the question, coming to a conclusion he replied, "Ummm… I will be staying, as I need to complete her. Please have a great night, tell Emily that I said hi.

"I will...Please be careful…Goodnight then!" Kiku bided his farewells.

The door closed, leaving Ludwig alone. Kiku then walked towards the elevator. He entered, turning to press a button to head down to the basement Parking. When he arrived upon his destination, he got out. He approached his blue Toyota Highlander, and pressed the unlock button.

_"I hope Ludwig-san is not overworking himself."_ Kiku thought to himself.

He inserted the key, starting the car engine, headed out of the parking lot. Leaving the area, he saw the snow outside.

"It must be the first day of winter! I better make a list, and get Emily-san her "Big Gift"!" Kiku mumbled.

Kiku decided to turn on the radio; as the song grew louder, he was able to recognize it as _"FireFlies"_ by Owl City; he then decided to begin singing with the chorus.

"_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million Fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth spins slowly_

_It's hard to say, that I'd stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cuz, everything is never as it seems…" _

The music was mixing with the surroundings, as with his blue car…. It looked like those from the pictures they'd see in the website. During the drive, halfway through his trip, Emily had called.

"Konichiwa Emily-san!" Kiku chirped happily.

"Hi Kiku! I was worried about the time you're going to arrive! So, I decided to call!" Emily replied with a hint of happiness.

"I am in town; I will be there in 15 minutes! Please do not worry, I am near!" Kiku stated.

"Oh okay then…. I'll leave the door unlocked, dinner is waiting! Bye!" Emily told Kiku.

"Alright then. Bye." Kiku added.

Just as he said, Kiku made it in just 14 minutes. He then parked his car next to Emily's Ford Mustang. He then looked at it, questioning how she could drive such a big car.

"Tadaima!" Kiku told whoever was in the living room.

Without any warning, Emily jumped out hugging Kiku. "Yay… you're home!"

As expected, Kiku blushed wildly. "Umm… Hi, Emily-san…. You do know how I feel about hugs…."

"I know, but I like hugging your soft body…. Silly Kiku!" Emily replied.

"What have you made for dinner Emily-san?" Kiku asked.

"I made you Nikujaga!" Emily said with much surprise.

"Wow…. I'm very impressed! How did you cook it?" Kiku asked excitedly.

"Well, I went to the old library and I found this Japanese cookbook." Emily shyly replied, blushing.

Kiku and Emily sat down to eat their dinner. Kiku was using chopsticks, and Emily had used them as well, to Kiku's surprised.

"I didn't know you could use chopsticks!" Kiku told her with much intrigue.

"I didn't, I learned just this morning!" Emily replied, full of pride.

"I am very impressed… For one night I am very, very, VERY impressed!" Kiku replied with a smile.

* * *

After dinner, Kiku was staring blankly at the wall. It looked like he was completely drained.

"Kiku?" Emily asked, concerned.

Quickly, Kiku snapped out of his daydreaming and replied, "Yes Emily-san, do you need something?"

Emily had noticed the way Kiku was thinking to himself. She then made a conclusion that Kiku must be reminiscing about Feliciana's death, and more importantly his boss/close friend Ludwig. "Kiku… h-how is Ludwig h-handling-g t-the situation? I-is he handling it with ease, or is he having a rough time taking it in?"

"Well, it depends… He's been having mood swings, and I can't actually say he is ok…. I can say he's in dire state, he has been on medication for the past 15 days." Kiku replied.

And then with a frown, Emily's mouth went again. "Umm…. Is he on house arrest?"

"No, he has been in the lab, 5 days in a row" Kiku replied.

He stood, and he told Emily: "He's been making a robot; I can't tell you the details…. Apologies! Well, that is that… I have to go to sleep."

And so, Kiku left, but as he was going to the bathroom to get his medication for his weak energy deficiency, he felt very dizzy…And the next thing he knew was he blacked out on the carpeted floor.

Before he blacked out, he managed to murmur a last few words. "E-Emily-sa—n"

And without warning Emily stood up and grabbed his arms. "Kiku! Are you alright?!"

* * *

Ludwig's P.O.V

He was sitting alone, only among bottle upon bottle of wine he was drinking. Sniffling, all he wanted to see was the smooth skin, hazel eyes, and auburn hair of his beloved best friend, Feliciana Vargas, although they had always called her Feli.

While murmuring a few words from his native tongue, he whispered to a picture of her. "Oh, Feliciana…. It has been days since I last saw you… now you're just 6-feet-under me! Why did you have to go?"

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

It was winter in the city of Berlin, Germany…. Ludwig and Feliciana were out and about, for early Christmas shopping. They were convinced that early shopping was the best to beat the Christmas rush.

"Ve~ Ludwig, what should we buy for Kiku?" A certain Italian said.

"Well… He did murmur something about his computer was real slow and very worn out. If I recall it, I was walking towards his house when a loud screams about his computer crashing and about how expensive a new laptop costs." Ludwig replied.

"Ohh…. We should buy him a new laptop…. Like the one we both have! Was it an Ultra-laptop or something?" Feli said.

"Feli, it's called an Ultra-Book!" Ludwig replied to her question.

And just like a little girl who saw a pony, Feli's face lit up with an idea. "I'll pay for it this time! Ok?"

In shock, Ludwig then asked her, "Are you sure? Do you even have much money left? I mean is it ok with you?"

"Ludwig, you pay too much in Christmas, it is my turn. Ok?" She replied.

"And if you want, we can have gelato afterwards. Then I'll drive you home." Ludwig said in appreciation.

Lighting up like a Christmas tree, Feli was very happy. "Ve~ I appreciate that!"

After arriving to a nearby electronics shop… they then entered and they were greeted by an elderly shopkeeper.

"_Hallo... Willkomen 55th Street Elektronishce Geschaft_" The elderly shopkeeper said in German.

"_Hallo... Sprechen sie Englsch?"_ Ludwig said in German

"My apologies….. I have not realized that you speak English…. A thousand pardons sir" The elder said.

"Sir, we are looking for an Ultrabook….. Do you have kinds of Electronic in this store?" Feli asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't here… If the store doesn't have these kinds of laptops! Please take your time to test and look at the products." The elder said with a smile.

After a while of looking, Ludwig and Feli decided that they will take the _Toshiba Qosimio laptop_. As they knew Kiku loves to play games, and listen to music in his computer.

Feli then called for the elder to come their way. "Sir, we will take this laptop!"

The elder moved her direction. "You two made a good choice!"

After getting the product to the counter, and with a swipe of her credit card… The elder then packed it in a fabric bag.

"Mister…. Are you German?" The elder asked with much intrigue.

Ludwig didn't say a word, ever since they arrived to the shop. "Why yes… Why do you ask?"

Smiling, the elder replied, "You are a very lucky man… You are very lucky to have such a cute Italian girlfriend!"

"Why thank you sir…. Please enjoy your day!" Ludwig said, bidding their farewells.

"Goodbye!" Feliciana said with a smile.

As they were about exiting the shop, a figure looking like Gilbert barged in, pushing Feliciana.

"Ahh… Ludwig!" Feli shouted.

And without manual reaction, Ludwig caught Feliciana with both arms.

"Feli, don't worry… I have you!" Ludwig reassured Feli.

Feliciana whispered to Ludwig. _"The t-thief is Gilbert…." _

The figure thus known as Gilbert then yelled, "Ok… If you don't want the awesome me to shoot you, do as I say! Ok?"

Ludwig was in utter shock… Feliciana was right. _"Bruder, BRUDER!_ What are you doing?!"

"Huh… Ludwig… stays down if you don't want me to shoot you! I don't want to do such… But I'm broke, and I need the money! If you go against me, I'll be forced to shoot you!" Gilbert yelled in return.

"Now, you elder… Give the awesome me all your money! Also you two" Gilbert added.

"Very well…" The two victims said.

But for Ludwig, he couldn't believe his brother. "Nein, I will never give such a disgrace my money. Shoot me instead; spare the lives of these two."

Gilbert smiled, "You know… I'm not the man who would shoot his own blood! But… Because, you're in the awesome way of Gilbert, I will execute you!"

Gilbert then pointed his gun at Ludwig. And then he started a count down.

"3…2…1!"

*Boom*

But as Gilbert fired the trigger, a small female like figure jumped in front of him.

_"Arghh!" _

Ludwig knew who voice it was, he then grabbed the body. "FELICIANA!"

Gilbert then dropped his gun."Oh, Mein Gott! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Gilbert yelled, then he began running.

"Ludwig…Please be careful… " She paused, sniffling. "Goodbye!" Feliciana said, crying a mix of tears and blood.

Ludwig then cried in shock "No, No, No…. don't go! I need you! I can't live without your-your f-face, y-your eyes, I-I-I l-love y-you! Y-you c-can't g-go!"

Feliciana smiled "Y-you c-can…. Y-you'r-e s-strong….. Y-you a-ar-e L-Ludwig… Y-you can!

Feliciana began to close her eyes, but Ludwig could never let her go…However it was time, her eyes felt heavy… Feli then bided her last farewells.

"G-good b-bye L-Ludwig…. T-tell my s-sorella g-good b-bye!"

Minutes later, the ambulance arrived. It was too late, Feli had died. The only thing they did was transport her body to their home residence, all made possible by Alfred F. Jones. And they held the funeral and buried Feliciana's body at the New York cemetery.

Ludwig's last words to her before he would never see her again was, "She was an angel brought to Earth, she loved everyone, she never hurt anyone… She was the best!"

"She was an angel brought to Earth, she loved everyone, she never hurt anyone... She was the best, and she shall be remembered!"


End file.
